Butterfly Effect
by Nanami.Umbreon
Summary: El efecto mariposa, concepto de la teoría del caos, cualquier alteración mínima puede dar resultados completamente distintos. en toda nuestra vida este efecto a estado presente ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si hubiera o no hecho esto?, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si...? Esta es la historia de lo que hubiese sucedido si nunca se hubieran visto separados... (AU)(con Spoilers)


**Hey Hey Hey 'sup Bitches?!** **Aqui Nana-chan con un nuevo proyectillo. Esta es la primera vez que escribo del fandom de Profesor Layton. He notado que solo... hay en existencia dos fics en español de DesLay, y me siento profundamente ofendida. A mi me encanta la pareja y me vale si es incesto o no, son perfectos juntos, y me encantan, como he visto esta escases de fics me he decidido a escribir un LongFic de ellos dos, necesitan amor, gente, lo necesitan, y yo se los daré, solo espero inspirar con esto a otros escritore/as a escribir de ellos... y ahora, sin mas preámbulos, el fic:-**

 **DISCLAIMER:- Profesor Layton no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores. Si fuera mío seria mas gay de o que ya es (?)**

 **A leer~:-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Chapter 1: "A simple change of name"**_

 **Q**

 **QQ**

 **QQQ**

 **QQQQ**

 **QQQQQ**

El efecto mariposa.

Un concepto conocido a partir de la teoría del caos.

 _"El aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un tsunami al otro lado del mundo", "El aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo"_. Explicándolo de una forma simple, imaginen dos mundos idénticos con la única diferencia de que, en uno, una mariposa esta volando, y en otro, dicha mariposa no existe...

En el mundo de la mariposa, justo al otro lado de donde estaba ella, provocó un tsunami, tornado, una muerte, o lo que se puedan imaginar. En cambio, en el mundo en el que nunca existió esa mariposa, no ha sucedido nada de ello. La más mínima variación puede afectar a todo y todos de formas distintas, grandes, pequeñas, a largo plazo o corto, no se puede saber con exactitud.

Y gracias a este efecto... todos, al menos una vez, hemos llegado a la misma pregunta.

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_

...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Felicitaciones, Señorita Bronev!- exclamó la voz de una mujer con alegría, acercándose lentamente, con cuidado, y con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, hacia la camilla donde se encontraba una castaña de cabellos largos y ojos marrones, agotada por todo lo sucedido, sabia que tener un hijo no era sencillo, debió haberse esperado que la segunda vez tampoco lo seria.- Es un niño grande y sano- dijo, entregándole al pequeño. Al tenerlo en sus brazos le miró con una sonrisa mientras este abría sus ojos, idénticos a los suyos, definitivamente el dolor valía la pena una segunda vez si era por esto.

-Hola~- susurró con voz suave posando su mano sobre la mejilla del pequeño, una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios notando como el niño tenía la vista fija en ella- Bienvenido al mundo, mi pequeño~- unos pasos se escucharon, acercándose a ella nuevamente. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos rubí que conocía muy bien. El hombre caminó hasta sentarse a un lado de la castaña, sus ojos brillando con alegría al ver a su pequeño hijo.

-Es idéntico a ti, Rachel- murmuró sin apartar su vista del niño. La de ojos castaños le sonrió suavemente, disfrutando del hermoso momento, solo ella, su esposo, y su hijo, como quisiera que su primogénito estuviera allí, pero, lastimosamente, no le dejaban entrar a la habitación, teniendo que quedarse fuera con su abuelo materno.- ¿Le vas a poner Hershel, verdad?- cuestionó, destruyendo completamente el ambiente para la mujer, ¿Es que este hombre no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera eso?

-¿Es en serio, Leon?- respondió, frunciendo el ceño a su esposo, quien solo hizo un mohín algo infantil para su edad.

-Yo quería ponerle Hershel a Desmond y no me dejaste, al menos déjame ponerle Hershel a él-se quejó el de ojos rubíes, lanzando su mejor mirada suplicante a su querida esposa. Era cierto, ella había rechazado completamente el ponerle el nombre de su tatara abuelo a su adorable primogénito, pero también, sabía que Leon tenía derecho a ponerle un nombre a su hijo, por mucho que ella no quisiera. No le gustaba para nada esto de ponerles los mismos nombres de sus ancestros a sus hijos, y estaba segura de que si le hubiera puesto Hershel a Desmond luego Leon hubiera insistido en ponerle Theodore a su otro hijo. Es que el hombre era muy predecible.

-Leon, ya hemos hablado de...- intentó decir, siendo cortada por la mirada de su esposo, tal vez... estaba siendo muy cruel con él... un suspiro escapó de los labios de Rachel antes de responder con aire derrotado- Esta bien, su nombre será Hershel- y es que, el de cabellos rubios pálidos, no gritó de la felicidad únicamente porque estaba en un hospital y su hijo recién nacido estaba dormitando.

-Gracias, mi amor- le respondió abrumado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, besando la mejilla de la mujer quien casi al instante se sonrojó ante la acción.

-Si, pero no te acostumbres, Leon- le contestó ella, dirigiendo su mirada a su hijo nuevamente- Bienvenido al mundo... mi pequeño Hershel~-susurró con una sonrisa, sintiendo como el brazo de su esposo le rodeaba los hombros, acercándole a él.

Si tan solo supieran esta mujer y este hombre, lo que un simple cambio de nombrelogró en el destino de sus pequeños...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por fin, estaban en casa, no más de un día paso desde el nacimiento de Hershel y habían vuelto del hospital con alegría, Rachel se moría de ganas por ver a Desmond, su hijo de apenas dos años, y presentarle a su hermanito, tenía el presentimiento de que lo iba a adorar apenas lo viera, su corazón se lo decía, llámenlo, intuición de madre. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por la madre de Rachel, quien estaba esperándoles para abrir la puerta.

-¡Oh, al fin están aquí! ¿Ese es?, ¡Es tan adorable!- exclamó la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro acercándose con pequeños pasitos hacia la castaña quien sostenía un pequeño bulto naranja en sus brazos.-¡Es adorable!- casi chilló la mujer anciana mirando al pequeño Hershel dormir plácidamente.- ¡Pasen pasen!, Desmond les ha extrañado un montón, no ha querido dormir nada desde que se fueron- comentó la mujer, entrando con la pareja a la gran casa en la que vivían, escuchando, casi al instante, el gimoteo de su otro pequeño.

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Rachel, caminando hasta donde estaba el abuelo del niño intentando tranquilizarle antes de que comenzara a llorar.- Papa, vamos a llevar a Desmond y Hershel a la habitación- le dijo al anciano, quien sin rechistar asintió yendo con la castaña escaleras arriba hasta la habitación preparada para los dos niños. Una habitación de paredes azuladas, el típico color, una pequeña ventana con cortinas blancas y una gran cuna en la cual los dos niños entrarían más que perfectamente.

Desmond, apenas vio el rostro de su madre, dejó de gimotear, mirándola fijamente con sus orbes rubíes, iguales a los de su padre, y siguiendo sus movimientos con la vista, notando como ella colocaba al otro pequeño en la cuna. Una vez este estuvo cómodamente recostado, durmiendo plácidamente, ella paso a tomar a su hijo mayor en brazos, sonriéndole alegremente al niño.

-Hey~, hola, Des~ ¿Extrañaste a mama~?, Seguro que si~- le dijo con voz baja y cantarina al pequeño de ojos rubí, quien solo se dedicaba a mirarle- Tienes que dormir~, pero antes, mira~- le susurró, acercándole a su hermanito- Mira~ es Hershel, tu nuevo hermanito- los ojos de Desmond se fijaron en el otro niño, mirándole con curiosidad, nunca había visto algo o alguien así, por lo que el otro pequeño en la cuna se le hizo bastante interesante.-Te interesa~ ¿Eh?- dijo, colocando al bebe de dos años a un lado de su hermanito, sabiendo que algo bueno pasaría, intuición, sin duda.

El pequeño le miró sin moverse, estudiando al otro, hasta que decidió acercarse gateando, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del otro, como si de un muñeco se tratase, usando apenas fuerza, acurrucándose a su lado y quedándose dormido casi al instante pasa sorpresa de la madre y el abuelo. Rachel se había quedado completamente de piedra, mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una "o", aquello la dejó completamente estupefacta, para cuando salió de su sorpresa lo primero que hizo fue colocar una mano en su pecho, y balbucear.

-P-papa- dijo, llamando la atención del anciano- Cámara. Ahora.- el otro le miro confundido, haciendo que ella volteara rápidamente su mirada hacia él- Papa. Cámara. Ahora.- el anciano continuo mirándole sin captar- La cámara, ahora- fue cuando el hombre comprendió, saliendo de allí rápidamente, sabía como podía ser su hija. Encontró la cámara en un cajón justo fuera de la habitación, en un cajón, solían guardarla allí por si algo importante sucedía o si simplemente la mujer quería tomarle fotos al azar a su pequeño, ahora sus.

Volvió a entrar al cuarto donde la mujer seguía parada en el mismo lugar, tomando su cara con sus dos manos, visiblemente sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa. El anciano suspiró, a veces no entendía a su hija. -Aquí esta la ca- pero antes de poder continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, la cámara, fue prácticamente arrancada de sus manos, sobresaltándole, y para cuando se dio cuenta, la castaña, parecía paparazzi en mute, muy seguramente soltando gritos internos para no despertarles.

-¡Son tan lindos!- dijo ella con alegría- ¡Míralos, ya se quieren~!- y esa fue la llegada del más pequeño a la casa, recibido de muy buena manera por todos, inclusive por su inocente hermano mayor de dos años. Una cálida bienvenida...

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Abrió sus ojos espantado, el frío de la noche golpeándole de golpe al salirse de entre las mantas de su cama, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, y lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, el temblor de su cuerpo apenas le dejaba mantenerse en pie, la oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba para nada, toda la casa estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Todo esta bien, los fantasmas no existen ¿Verdad?, era lo que le había dicho su hermano mayor, se supone que no tenía porque temer, pero aún así todo su cuerpo se estremecía, y a su alrededor todo parecía como si se lanzaría sobre él en cualquier segundo. Como si un monstruo saltaría del armario y le atacaría, como si un fantasma le arrastraría, tenia miedo.

Cerrando sus ojos marrones fuertemente camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola y echando un vistazo al oscuro pasillo, más de lo que ya estaba su habitación. Vamos, solo necesitaba llegar hasta la puerta que estaba justo en frente de su habitación y ya, solo tenía que ser rápido. El niño de seis años trago saliva y, en un impulso de valentía, apretando el oso de peluche que le había regalado su madre hacia no más unos años se lanzó hacia adelante, casi corriendo hasta la puerta del frente, abriéndola a toda prisa y entrando.

Dentro, apenas podía distinguir a su alrededor, pero sabía perfectamente como era esta habitación, la conocía casi de memoria, no necesitaba ver para saber que su hermano se encontraba durmiendo en una cama justo en frente de él. Camino con lentitud, sin parar de estremecerse hasta llegar a estar a un lado del chico dos años mayor que él.

-¿Des...?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, moviendo ligeramente el hombro del otro, en un intento de despertarle, lográndolo casi al instante, su hermano siempre había sido de sueño ligero.

-¿Hmmm?, ¿Hershel?- cuestionó el de ojo rubíes con voz adormilada mirando al más pequeño, quien estaba abrazado a su peluche, frotó uno de sus ojos con su mano- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó con suavidad, dedicándole una sonrisa a su adorado hermano, quien asintió con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

-Yo... yo tuve una pesadilla, y entonces, un fantasma se acerco a ti y... snif- al revivir el sueño es estremeció con miedo, haciendo una mueca de espanto. Desmond se levantó rápidamente, quedando parado en frente de su hermano, envolvió sus brazos alrededor el pequeño quién correspondió casi al instante, siendo algo natural para él, tranquilizándose poco a poco ante la acción.

-Hey, esta bien, nada ha pasado, fue solo una pesadilla- susurró suavemente el de ojos rojizos, acariciando la espalda de su hermano como consuelo- Te he dicho que los monstruos y fantasmas no existen, no les hagas caso a los tontos que tenemos por vecinos, es mentira- el pequeño levantó la mirada, sus ojos expresando el miedo que aún sentía. Desmond sonrió, besando la frente de su hermanito- Y si existen yo te protegeré de ellos- agregó, viendo como una sonrisa crecía en el rostro de Hershel junto con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Des- dijo el castaño menor, volviendo a abrazar al dos años mayor quien con gusto le recibió en sus brazos. Adoraba a su hermanito, nunca se podría llegar a imaginar una vida sin él, incluso si le despertaba en medio de la noche por tener miedo, eso no le importaba, haría cualquier cosa por el mas pequeño, incluso desvelarse si era necesario.

-No tienes que agradecer, Hersh- respondió el de ojos rubíes- Vamos a dormir, ningún fantasma ni monstruo te hará daño mientras yo este aquí- le dijo, invitándole a entrar en la cama junto con él, el menor, con gran alegría, subió a la cama, casi al instante, acurrucándose lo más cerca posible de su hermano, aplastando el pequeño peluche entre ellos dos, abrazando al mayor.

-... ¿Me contarías una historia antes de dormir?- cuestionó Hershel a Desmond, quién le miró sorprendido ante la petición, era algo tarde, pero podía inventar una historia.

-Claro que si, Hersh, hmm...- tarareó colocando un dedo en su barbilla, pensando en como comenzar la historia, tomó aire, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro, preparando su mejor tono teatral, sabiendo que a su hermanito le encantaba esto, y, además, él se divertía haciéndole voces a cada personaje.- Hace mucho mucho tiempo~ un rey gobernaba un gran continente, su nombre era el rey Descole, admirado por su fuerza y valentía, siempre protegiendo lo que le era importante, en especial a sus súbditos, y a su hermanito, que era lo que más quería...- comenzó, notando el interés inmediato del menor, el brillo de alegría en sus ojos no pasó desapercibido por el de orbes rubíes, sabía que cualquier historia que colocara a Descole de personaje principal le encantaría al pequeño.

Durante un largo rato continuó, entre pequeñas interrupciones del menor, quien hacia preguntas cuando no comprendía lo que sucedía o porque sucedía. Suaves risitas escapaban de los labios de Hershel por los tonos que imitaba su hermano para los personajes, en especial el tono de Descole le gustaba mucho, era cómico del modo en que Desmond lo representaba. Pero todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final, por lo menos el de esta historia improvisada era uno bueno, alegre, que terminaba con los dos hermanos gobernando juntos para siempre...

-El fin- terminó Desmond, mirando como Hershel bostezaba agotado, ya era muy tarde, debían dormir, por suerte al siguiente día sería domingo, así que no tenían la necesidad de ir a la escuela, pues era su día libre. Él pequeño le vio alegremente y con cansancio.

-Te quiero mucho, Des, gracias, buenas noches- dijo Hershel con suavidad, cerrando sus ojos para dormir en paz, en la calidez que desprendía su hermano. El de ojos rubí le miro con una sonrisa, abrazándole igualmente.

-Yo también te quiero, buenas noches Hersh, dulces sueños-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Con el paso de los años, los dos hermanos, Desmond y Hershel se fueron apegando aún mas el uno al otro, en las excursiones de arqueología que solían hacer con su padre siempre iban juntos, esperaban a que el otro terminara para irse juntos de la escuela, pues estaban en años distintos y salían a distintas horas. En los recesos almorzaban en una de las mesas del comedor hablando de las cosas interesantes que hubieran sucedido durante el transcurso del día, y mucho más.

Inclusive, estaban juntos cuando hacían la tarea o... cuando sus padres tenían una disputa.

-¡No!- exclamó la mujer castaña, frunciendo el ceño enojada, colocando sus brazos en jarras sin apartar su mirada del rubio. Los dos hermanos observaban sentados en el sofá, divertidos por lo que sucedía.- ¡No me interesan tus excusas baratas, Leon!-gruñó- ¡Te he dicho que no te comas lo que es mío!-si, al parecer el rubio se había comido de nuevo el muy querido y apreciado puddyn de su madre, para eso no había perdón en esa casa, pues era por lo único por lo que la mujer pelearía, además de sus hijos.

-¿Se volvió a comer el puddyn de mama?-preguntó Hershel al castaño de ojos rubíes, quien intentaba esconder una sonrisa, con la diversión escrita en la cara, cosa que le hizo levantar una ceja.

-Al parecer- respondió Desmond en un tono que delataba completamente el hecho de que intentaba evitar que una carcajada escapara de su garganta. El niño de diez años se cruzó de brazos, mirando al mayor con sospecha.

-... No se lo comió papa, ¿Verdad, Desmond?- murmuró, para que sus padres no escucharan, aunque en medio de aquella calurosa discusión, era imposible que escucharan cualquier cosa. Esta vez, el mayor no pude evitar que una sonrisa delatora, como la del gato Cheshire, se extendiera por su rostro.

-Quien sabe- respondió el de ojos rojizos con diversión en su voz. El menos hizo una mueca decepcionado, antes de acercarse un poco más a su hermano.

-¿Y no me guardaste?- cuestionó con falsa desilusión en su voz, notando como la sonrisa del otro parecía agrandarse aún más, sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente.

-¿Tu que crees?- le preguntó, viendo como su hermano menor parecía alegrarse casi instantáneamente, mirando disimuladamente a la pareja que seguía peleando, y volviendo sus ojos a Desmond.- ¿Qué tal si subimos a comer?- cuestionó, recibiendo un asentimiento inmediato por el otro. El par, escabulléndose escaleras arriba, mientras risitas cómplices escapaban de sus labios.

Si, hacían todo juntos, hasta comerse el puddyn de su madre mientras ella acusaba a su padre de haberlo hecho.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hershel bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, entrando y encontrándose con la imagen de su padre viendo el periódico y su hermano mayor, quien ahora utilizaba lentes consecuencia de leer con las luces apagadas en medio de la noche, comiendo de las sobras de su pastel de cumpleaños, ayer había cumplido doce, teniendo su hermano mayor catorce. Su madre se encontraba en la cocina, seguramente, terminando de preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludó el de ojos marrones, haciendo que todos le miraran, Desmond continuó masticando el pastel, mientras su padre tomó un sorbo de café. El hermano mayor luego de unos segundos terminó de tragar, sonriéndole al menor con algo de betún blanco manchando su mejilla.

-Hola, Hershel- el aludido colocó sus brazos en jarras, negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó una de las servilletas que estaban a un lado del plato de su padre, recibiendo una queja de este, y se acercó al otro, limpiando su mejilla en un gesto intimo, algo que solía hacer mucho, su hermano a veces podía ser... un ligero rubor avergonzado se posó en las mejillas del de ojos rojizos.

-Eres como un niño pequeño, Desmond- reprendió suavemente con una sonrisa, el mayor hizo un mohín infantil ante esto, cruzándose de brazos y respondiendo con altanería.

-Perdón, mama- fue la cómica respuesta del de lentes de montura gruesa, llena de sarcasmo y algo de diversión. Hershel bufó, ese reto no pasó para nada desapercibido por el menor.

-No tendría que comportarme como tu madre si no fueras como un niño de 8- contrarrestó, sonriendo en un gesto victorioso al mayor. Leon, comenzó a reír ante aquella afirmación, bajando el periódico para mirar a sus hijos.

-Hershel tiene un punto-comentó entretenido, esperando una reacción por parte de su primogénito, sabiendo que este podía llegar a molestarse con mucha facilidad. Antes de que el de lentes llegara a protestar, la mujer castaña interrumpió la pequeña escena, colocando un plato de comida en la mesa para su hijo menor.

-Señores, por favor, compórtense como personas maduras, no quiero peleas tan temprano en la mañana- reprendió con suavidad, recibiendo una respuesta conjunta de todos los hombres, un "Esta bien", mientras el menor se sentaba a comer, y todos quedaban reunidos en el comedor a hablar.- ¿algo interesante en las noticias, Leon?- cuestionó con curiosidad, al notar como el rubio no despegaba la mirada de un articulo.

-Si, algo así, al parecer Scottland Yard descubrió y detuvo completamente las actividades ilícitas de una pequeña organización criminal, "Targent"- mencionó, leyendo el articulo con algo de interés en el tema- Al parecer descubrieron su base de operaciones y a unos científicos... arqueólogos, que habían puesto a trabajar en contra de su voluntad amenazando a sus familias- todos en el lugar fruncieron el ceño al escuchar el articulo.

-¿Arqueólogos? Dios mío, gracias al cielo no vinieron a buscarte- dijo la castaña con preocupación y alivio en su voz, no soportaría si algo así pasara, ni mucho menos si sus hijos se vieran involucrados en algo así. El rubio la miro con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero si eso hubiera pasado les habría protegido, y lo saben- la sonrisa del esposo de Rachel logró contagiarse a todos en el comedor, era cierto, su padre habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerles, incluso si tenia que trabajar para esos maleantes.- Bueno, según esto los detuvieron a todos y liberaron a los arqueólogos, me sorprende que Scottland Yard haya logrado algo así, eso demuestra su eficiencia al combatir el crimen, me alegra que existan policías buenos en su trabajo-aquello fue algo con lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, era bueno que aún existieran ese tipo de gente, dedicadas a su trabajo.

Durante un largo rato, se mantuvieron todos entre charlas de cosas al azar, el pronóstico del clima, unos cuantos regaños a Desmond por tomar un segundo trozo de pastel, y elogios por la comida dirigidos a Rachel. Hasta que el padre de la casa, Leon, tomó valor para contarles a todos lo que tenia planeado.

-Ejem, todos- llamó la atención, teniéndola inmediatamente- Quería hablar con ustedes de algo, verán... ejem-los nervios crecieron en su garganta al notar todos los pares de ojos que estaban sobre él, no solía ser nervioso para hablar en público, pero temía un poco la reacción de su familia ante esta noticia- Cerca de un pequeño pueblecillo, Stansbury, hay unas ruinas... y pues yo quería- intentó continuar, siendo interrumpido por su hijo menor.

-¡¿Vamos a volver a ir de excursión?!- cuestionó emocionado ante la idea, adoraba ir a las excursiones de arqueología que su padre solía realizar, en especial cuando encontraban puzzles y podía resolverlos junto con su hermano. Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios del rubio.

-Eh... ¿Algo así?- la castaña levantó una ceja ante la respuesta nerviosa, mirando con sospecha a su esposo, ¿Por que se estaba comportando tan... nervioso? Ella lo averiguaría, no existía nada en esa casa que ella no supiera.

-¿Leon? ¿Qué hiciste?- cuestionó Rachel el un tono bajo, pero suave, logrando causar un escalofrió en la espalda del rubio, conocía ese tono, escondido tras la dulzura se encontraba el infierno, su esposa podía ser la más amable y dulce de todas, pero también... la más imponente mujer que haya conocido.

-Yo... estaba pensando... en... ¿Mudarnos?-un silencio sepulcral recorrió el lugar, hasta los pajarillos que cantaban fuera en un árbol parecieron haber callado ante las palabras del rubio.

-¿Mudarnos? ¿A Stansbury?- cuestionó la castaña levantando una ceja ante la idea, casi como si estuviera pensándoselo con detenimiento. Leon asintió.

-Si, averigüé del lugar, es un pueblo pequeño, pero bastante agradable y tranquilo, hay una gran escuela en medio de él, y un pequeño bosque, también un rio y llanos...- comenzó a explicar, llamando a atención de todos, la castaña pareció pensárselo, aquello sonaba como un lugar de ensueño para ella, un paraíso, siempre había adorado ese tipo de sitios... pero, no sabía como aquello podía sentarles a sus hijos.

-Suena como un lugar muy bonito, pero...- murmuró ella haciendo una mueca, luego miró a sus dos queridos hijos- Separar a nuestros hijos de su vida aquí...- los dos niños abrieron mucho los ojos ante esto, mirando a su madre, pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar, Desmond decidió tomar la palabra por los dos.

-No hay problema con ello, mama- dijo el de lentes, arreglándolos con su mano izquierda. Hershel asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano mayor.

-Realmente no importa, mama. No somos muy apegados a la gente de aquí, ¡Y además hay ruinas!-terminó con emoción, sabiendo que a su hermano también le había interesado el detalle de las ruinas. Rachel sonrió divertida.

-Así que todo esto es por las ruinas, ¿Eh?- cuestionó burlona, notando como los tres varones de la casa se apenaban casi al instante- Esto es lo que me gano por vivir con arqueólogos/locos de los puzzles- añadió, soltando una risa cariñosa, amaba a su familia, y si ellos querían mudarse...- Esta bien, nos mudamos- la castaña notó como el rostro del rubio prácticamente se iluminó ante esas palabras.

-¡¿De verdad, Rachel?!- cuestionó con alegría, no podía creer que su esposa hubiera aceptado tan rápido, menos algo tan repentino como mudarse a otro lugar lejano.

-Si, Leon, reza para que no cambie de opinión- advirtió en broma, a lo que todos sonrieron, estaba decidido. El rubio alegremente se levantó de la mesa exclamando.

-Entonces, ¡Nos mudamos!-

 **QQQQQ**

 **QQQQ**

 **QQQ**

 **QQ**

 **Q**

 **Y listo, este fue el primer capitulo de este humildoso y yaoioso fic DesLay 3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y me gustaría que me contaran cuanto les ha gustado, Q-Q háganlo, yo vivo, me alimento y duermo con los reviews, si no me los dan puede que muera (?)...**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio~**

 **Ciao ciao~**


End file.
